


Go Down With This Rhythm

by Honeycrispcasey



Series: NCTverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Unedited haha, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycrispcasey/pseuds/Honeycrispcasey
Summary: Taeyong finds out Johnny is already in a relationship, even though he had been flirting. He's hurt, but Jaehyun helps him feel better.(Its a basic plot i know ;-; sorry ive been inactive)





	1. i never knew id love you

**Author's Note:**

> Update haha: A while ago i had a little Donghyuck fic up and i took it down because i wanted to re write it and uhhh lets just say ive started like five other stories and none of them are that. This fic is gonna take place in the same universe if that makes it any better ;-;
> 
> (This is my first smut uhhhhh i have no regrets)

The sound of laughter woke Taeyong from his dream in into reality. He blinked slowly, tossing his body over so he was facing the center of his bedroom. After hearing more of said laughter, he groaned, checked the time, and stretched.

The plushy infested bed across the room was already empty, and the curtains drawn back just enough to fill the room with light.

“God, what are they doing out there-” Taeyong muttered to himself. His members being noisy was nothing new though, and he debated just trying to curl up again and sleep more. However, hearing squeals of both pain and fits of laughter, he knew stepping in would be inevitable; even if some of the more mature members were already awake.

Slipping on a pair of joggers and some socks, Taeyong ruffled his hair in the mirror a few times before trudging out the the living room.

Following the noise, he carefully peeked around the corner of the hallway to check it out.

Donghyuck and Mark were on the couch, hovering over an ipad and laughing their asses off at something. Jaehyun, sipping a cup of coffee, was behind the same couch, watching along with them. Taeil was sitting on top of Jungwoo as he was working out, and Yuta was playing his switch intently. From the sound of it, Johnny was the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

Taeyong sighed, slowly entering the living room with a “good morning everyone.” he took a seat next the Donghyuck on the couch, who stopped giggling for a minute to say hello.

“Good morning Yong! Check this out, this is so funny-”

“Are you guys scrolling through youtube again-”

Mark cut him off, trying to speak through his laughing. “YeAh comments are so funny and LooK at thiS!” He pressed the dislike button on an NCT video and died laughing along with Donghyuck. Jaehyun snorted.

“How long have they been at this?” Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, who scratched his head in thought.

“about half an hour now, they were screwing around in my room so I migrated them to the couch.”

“ah. Donghyuck, how come you don't have pants on?”

Donghyuck snapped up from the ipad to look at Taeyong. “The sweatshirt covers everything anyways, look.” He stood up proudly, and sure enough, his sweatshirt went well down to the center of his thigh. 

“You have underwear on though, right?”

“AHAHHA yes! That would be nasty if i didnt!” He hopped back onto the couch, swiping up the ipad and looking back at it. Taeyong shook his head.

“You guys have fun, im hungry.”

Taeil called from his new position of holding Jungwoo’s feet down for sit ups. “Youngho started cooking something a little bit ago, and i think Doyoung is in there too.”

Taeyong nodded grimly. He wasn’t usually the jealous type, but for some reason, the thought of Doyoung and Johnny alone…

He kept his eyes down as he walked into the kitchen, for fear of what he might see. It wasn't much of a secret he liked Johnny, and it also wasn't a secret that he fought with Doyoung constantly. He stayed near the table, and slowly lifted his head.

Much to his displeasure, the first thing he saw was what he feared. Doyong didn't even like men. but here he was, sat up on the counter, making out with Johnny as they ran hands over each other. Taeyong nearly cried. The idea of being pushed up on the counter was one of his fantasies, but the nightmarish scene in front of him shattered that into a million pieces.

He cleared his throat. The two continued to make out, and now Johnny has begun to suck on the crook of Doyoung's neck. Taeyong continued to watch them, and it wasn't even pleasurable. His disappointment was over the roof. It appeared Johnny had made some rice cakes and eggs, just abandoned on the stovetop.

Taeyong takes a deep breath. “Doyoung. Johnny.”

Doyoung notices, Johnny does not. His back is still turned to Taeyong, and he begins to whisper sweet things into Doyoung’s ear. The other just pushes him away, earning a complaint. “Johnny, turn around.”

The atmosphere drops instantly, as the two are caught.

“Maybe next time you're going to fuck… do it… somewhere else. Now where people are going to walk in.” Taeyong’s face is red, and he's visibly upset. Johnny and Doyoung are at a loss for words. Taeyong looks like he's going to say something, but his expression goes from sad to angry in about .2 seconds. Hot tears fall from his eyes and fall onto his curled fists. “If you didn’t really like me back, you shouldn’t have played with my emotions.” 

Johnny has always been the romantic type, but Taeyong had begun to believe he really had a connection. Everything in him fell apart. Everything felt like a lie, and he wanted to vent his anger physically. Common sense restricted this, and he instead stomped off to his room, ignoring whatever else was said.

He gathered up a few things and rushed back down the hall, wanting to avoid Johnny at all costs since they shared a room. He hid away in Jaehyun and Donghyuck’s.

Taeyong became more fed up as the thought of all the times he acted cute to Johnny; going on what he thought were dates; snuggling up next to him. Getting pushed away never phased him, in his head he had begun to believe it was just tsundere behavior. 

He buried his face into Jaehyun’s pillow as he curled around it, trapped in his own negative emotion. He continued to become more and more worked up. Slowly but surely, he calmed himself down from the intensity of it. “God, why am I crying about this shit… pathetic….” at this point, he felt too out of it to see anybody. He just snuggled underneath Jaehyun’s sheets and rested.

He didn’t notice Jaehyun come in and sit on the bed until he felt a hand on his back. He jumped in surprise, and seeing it was Jaehyun, he relaxed again.

“I just came to make sure you were alright. Come here, let me rub your back.” Jaehyun’s tone was soft and gentle, and Taeyong thought he was going to melt away. He nudged his body right up next to him and breathed out calmly.

“sorry i was in your bed… i didn't know where else to go… i can clean it for you later.”

“Tae, you can stay in my bed anytime you'd like.”

Taeyong felt his face get hot. Was that a pick up line? He buried his face in his hands for a second.

Jaehyun snickered, looking off into the distance momentarily. “You know, everyone kind of knew about Johnny and Doyoung. We thought you would have picked it up. Honestly, i’m so sorry. I doubt they meant to hurt you at all, they probably assumed you knew too.”

Taeyong was quiet, and his words came out meekly. “But i didn’t. I was so caught up with my own fantasy that i started to believe we were really in love. I guess it was only one sided. Its my fault, im foolish to think that way.

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong into a hug. “We all get blinded by love sometimes.”

Taeyong didn't care how strange this all was, how funny his heart felt in terms of love. How he just his heart ripped in half but how quickly it started to love again. He started to think about Jaehyun, surely this was a trap. He wasn't about to fall in love all over again and then be completely destroyed. This was just a friendly action, Jaehyun was just helping him feel better.

Taeyong takes a trip to the store by himself a bit later, because he cannot even bear looking any of his members in the face. He knows it's inevitable, but he wants to put it back as long as possible.

He takes his time finding all of the items on his list, making sure to include special requests and a few good sales. The trip goes pretty smoothly, it isn't terribly busy where he goes and he doesn't drop anything. The girl at the checkout acts a little strange, but that sort of thing doesn't phase him anymore.

After loading all the groceries in his car he heads home, immersed in whatever music is on the radio. He decides to call his parents, and by the time he gets home, they're all done chatting. 

He takes as many groceries as he can into his hands and makes his way inside. The second he opens the door, he’s greeted by the usual screaming and chaos that's typical of their time off.

“MARK AND WINWINIE YOU LOSE HAHA-”

“BRUH SHUT THE FUCK UP I WAS A POINT OFF-”

“I am calling. The police.”

Taeyong shakes his head. Lucas and Sicheng were apparently visiting from the Vision dorm. As if things weren't chaotic enough. He sets the plastic bags down near the door. “hey, can i get some help?”

Caught up in whatever video game they were playing, The three are unfazed. Taeyong sighs and continues moving things on his own. He doesn't feel like scolding them, in fact, he feels more like scolding himself for some reason. When he's all done, he rests his empty body down on the sofa. It feels different than it did that morning. Everything is fuzzy and strange.

Sicheng gives up on playing the battle game and wanders off to the kitchen. Lucas and Mark continue to tear eachother apart.

“HA, I WON!” 

“SHUT UP- Oh, hey Taeyong.”

Taeyong nearly laughs, Lucas was only now acknowledging his existence but still, he didn't feel like scolding him.

“You want to play?” Mark looks a bit wary of Taeyong, unreadable expression a bit scary.

“No thanks. I would have liked some help with the groceries, but it's alright. You two have fun.” Realizing he killed the fun atmosphere, Taeyong gets up and leaves. He finds his own room to be locked. “Cool. Nice. Good thing i brought my shit.” after planting fist on the door, he uses his last bit of anger to yell inside.”I don’t know why you're acting like this, but it's fucking disgusting. What did i ever do to you.”

He shakes his head and walks off again. Jaehyun’s door is open, and he peeks inside. Donghyuck is curled up on his bed sleeping, and Jaehyun is sitting at his desk, contently playing a game. He sees Taeyong come in and pauses it. “Hey Yong, you alright?”

“Today just isn't my day, that's all.”

“here, come sit.” Jaehyun pushes back from the desk a bit and pats his lap. He smiles warmly. Taeyong just stands there, unsure. He’s so tired of everything, and Jaehyun looks so inviting...

It only takes a moment for him to cave in. He shuts the door behind him quietly, and softly takes a place on the edge of Jaehyun’s lap. To his surprise, the younger wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in closer.

“come on, i don’t bite.”

Taeyong feels like melting away again. Jaehyun is so warm, so soft. He relaxes.

Jaehyun doesn't go back onto his computer right away. Instead, he rests his cheek on Taeyong’s shoulder and listens to his soft breathing. “You have too much to worry about. Just relax with me for the rest of today.” He speaks in a quiet, low tone that makes Taeyong shiver.

“But you've got the radio show in a few hours.” 

“It’s not long. You can keep my bed warm for me while i’m gone.”

Taeyong tries his hardest to come up with more excuses, borderline whining cutely. “But what about Donghyuckie?”

“mmm, i don’t think he’ll mind. Besides, he’s probably got things to do.” Jaehyun lifts his head up and rests it on Taeyong’s shoulder, breathing lightly into his neck. He snickers a bit when Taeyong squirms shyly.

“What if the company calls me and i have to go film out of the blue.”

“Oh come on, you know they gave us time off today. The schedule won’t be wacky for a few more days.” Taeyong looks down at Jaehyun’s hands, which are carefully wrapped around his waist. Jaehyun notices Taeyong biting his lip and opens his grip, taking the older’s hands into his own.

Taeyong gives up composure. He’s completely whipped, his heart beating faster and faster with each movement. “Jaehyunnie, what if i get lonely.”

“listen in on the show. I’ll make sure to say some sweet things to you.” Jaehyun licks his lips and looks Taeyong in the eyes. He sees the bit of internal panic coming from him and snickers again. “You like when i speak in the low voice, hm?”

“I… yes…” Taeyong shudders again. Jaehyun kisses him lightly, just below his jaw line. 

“You like it when i do that, too?”

Taeyong is so far gone all he can do is nod. The bare minimum feels so great to him right now, the combination of love and lust is making him see stars.

Jaehyun kisses him once more and pulls back, earning an unintentional whine from Taeyong. 

“Hush, you don’t want Donghyuck to wake up and see you desperate like this, now do you?”

Taeyong doesn’t care. He turns around enough to plant a long, sweet kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. After a minute or so, Jaehyun breaks it by smiling. His eyes are hooded and powerful, Taeyong shudders again.

“be good for me and wait a little while longer, hm? Let’s just watch a movie for now.” Jaehyun grips Taeyong’s thigh and grins when he squirms again, crossing his legs in near desperation.

Taeyong buries his face in his hands shyly. Jaehyun pretends not to notice, instead using his other hand to tap away at the computer. Taeyong is over the moon right now, ready to do anything Jaehyun says whenever he wants it. When the younger’s hand creeps up and down his thigh, he watches it, heart beating quicker than ever. “Jaehyunnie-”

“Here, i saw this ages ago, a cute Christmas movie.” 

Taeyong holds back any whining and just agrees. Jaehyun did tell him to wait.

About half an hour in, Donghyuck wakes up and leaves, pretending not to see the two. At that point Jaehyun suggests snacks.

“alright, i’m going to get some chips and drinks for us. Requests?”

“a sprite cranberry.”

“okay. Be good while i’m gone.”

Taeyong’s jaw drops a bit. The controlling aura of that felt so good, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He looked around the room, and down at himself. Up until now, he ignored the burning passion of his erection, but now that there was nothing to distract him, it hurt.

It felt like Jaehyun was gone for ages, and Taeyong excitedly smiled when he was back. The snacks and drinks were placed on the desk, and Taeyong was lifted onto Jaehyun’s lap once more. Finding it a bit more comfortable, he adjusted himself to be sideways. 

“Tae, before i start the movie”, Jaehyun’s voice was still quiet, but less sensual, which scared Taeyong a bit,”Youngho suggested we all go out to eat before the Radio show. That way we can all spend some time together.” He crept his hand up the back of Taeyong’s shirt and rubbed his back lightly.

“i don’t wanna go.”

“I know you're still a bit upset, but i've got you now. Why don’t we watch this for a little bit and then get ready. I think Youngho has something to say to you.”

“okay… okay…” Taeyong nuzzled his face into Jaehyun’s face for a moment, and continued to watch the movie. Twenty minutes flew by and Jaehyun was urging him to get up and change. “I don’t wanna gooo”

“Do it for me baby, please?”

Taeyong melted again and soon found himself putting together an outfit. It was nothing too bizarre, a lot of dark colors to contrast his platinum hair. He retreated quickly back to Jaehyun.

“Ready to go?”

Taeyong pulled on the straps of his backpack and agreed. He kept his head down around everyone, nearly stuck to Jaehyun’s side. Nobody seemed to notice or care much, which was nice. The lot split off into two cars and were off to some bbq place.

Once everybody was settled down at the long table, chatting happily and laughing, Taeyong felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and instantly back down when he saw who it was, face heating up intensely. Jaehyun squeezed his thigh reassuringly from under the table, urging him to go.

“Taeyong. I want to talk to you.” Johnny beckoned him to follow, and he complied after a moment. Johnny led him into the mens restroom, which was thankfully empty. 

“What is there to say.” Taeyong smirked, looking off to nothing. He was so over this.

“I wanted to say sorry. I should have told you about us.”

Taeyong grazed his tongue over his teeth in annoyance. He tapped his foot before looking directly up at Johnny. “Yeah. You should be. I’m going to pretend it never happened.” He shoved Johnny in the chest, who stumbled back a bit. 

“I deserved that.”

“Yeah. You did.” Taeyong spun around on his heels and walked out. 

The dinner went by pleasantly. They all loosened up and enjoyed themselves. Taeil was drunk off his ass and Jungwoo practically had to carry him out, but it was fun nonetheless. After dropping everyone off at home, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Doyoung got ready to go record.

Jaehyun, after checking his appearance once more in his mirror, turned to whisper in Taeyong’s ear. “Be good for me and rest. You don’t want to be tired tomorrow.”

Taeyong contained a moan and instead shivered. Jaehyun just smiled.

“Anyways, I'll see you later hyung. Seriously, rest.”

The fact that Jaehyun snapped from possessive to just normal Jaehyun had Taeyong shook.

After sitting around on his phone for a bit, Taeyong decided to remove his constricting skinny jeans and chill. He laid on his stomach, clutching a fluffy pillow to his chest and continued to watch whatever videos came up. Soon enough, it was time for the radio show, and Taeyong listened.

It was the usual chatting and music session, and Taeyong found it nice to zone out on. 

“So, i told Taeyong to tune in tonight, do you think he did?”

“tshhh… ah, maybe.”

Hearing Jaehyun and Johnny talk about him made Taeyong jump a bit. He wasn't expecting it, even if Jaehyun had said he would. “I did tune in… i did just as you asked…” Taeyong rolled over. He was tired, but his body refused to sleep. Instead of just laying there, he wandered out to the kitchen for a snack.

“bro, put some pants on.” Yuta playfully pushed him on the shoulder, and they shared a little laugh.

“I completely forgot i wasn't wearing any-”

“I actually don’t care. Donghyuck is always walking around pantless, i guess you're catching on.”

Taeyong laughed again and poured a bowl of cereal. He munched on it for a while, sitting alone at the kitchen table and humming to the songs being played.

After a little while longer, Taeyong was back in the room. He was more than ready for Jaehyun to come back so he could just prove what a good boy he was. Shuddering, he began to think of what they may do, and he twitched in excitement. The radio show ended, and Taeyong caught himself beginning to rub at his crotch. “No, no, i can’t.” there was about ten minutes before he got a call. Eagerly, he picked it up, biting his lip. “Hello?”

The voice on the other and was low and sensual, Taeyong felt like coming right there and then. “Hey baby, i'm about to head home.”

“Hurry up, i need you.” Taeyong whined, putting emphasis on the word ‘need’.

He heard Jaehyun suck in air from the other end, “I will be back as soon as i can, hold tight. See you in fifteen love.” he hung up the phone.

Taeyong rolled onto his back. His heart was beating fast enough to fly from his chest. Was this really happening? He sat up on the edge of the bed and stripped is top off, more than ready to please. This certainly wasn't the first time he had sex, but there was never a point where he anticipated it so much. 

A message lit up his phone saying Jaehyun was only five minutes away. “Only five more, i can do it.” He reassured himself and began to stretch as if he were preparing to work out. 

Finally, he heard the living room door open, the sound of greetings and Doyoung scolding Donghyuck and Mark for being up so late. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat, but he heard Donghyuck say he was sleeping in Mark’s room anyways.

He listened closely to the steps coming down the hall. He recognized them. Finally, the moment he was waiting for. He was nearly ready to spring up and hug Jaehyun the millisecond the door opened. 

“Hey, Taeyongie, i’m home.” a sweet voice preceded by the opening of the door had Taeyong grinning from ear to ear.

“I waited for you, just like a good boy. Just like you asked.”

Jaehyun smiled, shutting the door behind him. “Did you now? God, you're gorgeous.”

Taeyong blushed. No matter how shameless he was, simple compliments always made him shy away like a schoolgirl. Jaehyun stripped off his own clothing purposefully slow, fully aware of how Taeyong hungrily watched.

Once he was down to nothing but his own boxers, he approached the bed, and Taeyong was almost laying back before Jaehyun could do anything. “Hm, you're quite eager aren't you? Always ready to please, i see.”

Taeyong let a moan escape his lips when Jaehyun wrapped his hands around his thighs. He let them trail over Taeyong’s body, slowly tensing him up and making him shiver.

“Oh god please, just do it already.” Taeyong moaned again, watching Jaehyun lustfully. 

“Do what? Jaehyun teased, slipping his hands underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers, and softly rubbing over the sensitive area between hips.

Tears of pleasure formed in Taeyong’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me, please please please-” 

“Do you now? I would've never guessed.” Jaehyun leaned into Taeyong and kissed him, simultaneously rubbing his crotch. Taeyong shivered again. “Calm down, of you'll cum before i even do anything.” Taeyong nodded weakly, trying to regain his composure a bit. Jaehyun began to trail wet kisses down his body, and he gripped the sheets in response. “Are you alright with this for sure?”

“YES oh god yes yes-” 

Jaehyun nodded in agreement, moving away to find something in his desk drawer. Taeyong whined again. The sound of foil packaging was clear indicator of a condom being opened. Jaehyun threw a bottle of lube down on the bed next to Taeyong and smiled. He made sure there was a clear view of himself pulling down his underwear and slipping the condom over his half alert cock. Taeyong admired it’s perfection, dark tip, wide base. He licked his lips. A surge of embarrassment hit him because he knew it was larger than his own, but he wasn't in the place to sulk about it.

Jaehyun took his time warming Taeyong up. He wrapped his arms around his milky thighs and planted kisses in between them. Taeyong moaned when he began to suck on the sensitive area. “oh gosh, you're going to leave marks-”

“Good.” Jaehyun made sure to give attention to either side, happily glancing up to see Taeyong desperately chew his fingers. “You're being such a good boy, so patient for me.” Jaehyun caressed his frame once more, leaning in for another passionate kiss. His bare dick pressed up against Taeyong’s clothed one and he groaned.

“Next time, i want to suck it.” Taeyong was powerful in his own way, but still whiny and eager.

“Meet me in the bathroom after practice.” Jaehyun winked, and Taeyong wasn't sure whether or not he was serious. He didn't have any time to think, however, when Jaehyun's hands were already squeezing his ass. “Take these off for me. I want to watch you do it.”

Taeyong nodded, biting his lip. He looked widely up at Jaehyun, who couldn't stop smiling in love. It was his turn to tease. He slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband, and one leg at a time, pulled them off. Jaehyun moaned now, cock straight up against his stomach. “You look amazing.”

Taeyong’s newly exposed cock twitched in the cold. Without any sort of friction, Taeyong took in how touch starved he really was. “ I've been hard all afternoon, please please help me.” he looked sweetly up at Jaehyun , successfully melting him. 

Jaehyun wasted no time spreading lube onto his fingers, Teasing the slit of Taeyong’s leaking cock. He pressed the lubed fingers against the rim of his hole, sliding them in while Taeyong moaned. “fuck, you're so tight-” he scissored his fingers deeper still, stretching out the area until he could fit another. All at once, he pushed in deep enough to hit Taeyong’s prostate, causing him to tense up and moan rather loudly. He pulled his fingers out and Taeyong groaned again.

“hurry hurry hurry please-”

“Quiet.” Jaehyun smirked when Taeyong bashfully closed his lips. Plump lips, messy hair, that perfect Jawline. Jaehyun wasn't sure how he was held back from fucking the living daylights out of Taeyong for so long. Countless nights alone he recalled jerking off to the thought of Taeyong sucking him off, Taeyong being submissive for him. “I've waited for this moment my entire life.” He exhaled, spreading a bit more lube onto Taeyong’s now spread hole. He inserted the tip of his cock, and Taeyong was nearly vibrating in excitement. His eyelids fluttered down so gracefully, pleasure already waving through his body.

Jaehyun wasted no more time creating a steady rhythm. He knew how rough and wild Taeyong liked things to be, but since it was their first time, he didn't want to do anything much. “Tae, look at me while i fuck you.” 

Taeyong looked up at him, eyes glazed in passion while he bit the top of his thumb. He whimpered everytime Jaehyun went down.

“You like that, hm?” 

“Y… yes Jaehyunnie. Go a little faster please.” 

Jaehyun caressed his face softly, his own passion taking over. He picked up the speed, and a few tears fell from Taeyong’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, it just, ah, feels so good-”

Jaehyun smirked, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “Don’t hold back, then, be loud.”

Taeyong wasted no time in letting his moans go, he had been trying to keep somewhat quiet. But high off love, he couldn't feel the shame. In fact, knowing how humiliating this would be turned him on even more. He gripped down on the bed again as Jaehyun went faster, skin clapping together.

Jaehyun felt the pressure of his own release coming to its end. He gripped the base of Taeyong’s small, leaking cock, rubbing a thumb over it’s slit once again. “I'm going to cum, Tae, fuck. you feel so good.”

Taeyong’s eyes rolled back and closed.

“Cum with me.”

They came simultaneously, waves of pkeasure surging between them. White substance covered Jaehyun’s hand and cock. He pulled out, making Taeyong gasp once more, and peeled the condom off. Wiping a hand on whatever spare clothing was available, he threw himself down next to Taeyong.

“How did that feel baby?”

Taeyong, panting, wrapped himself around Jaehyun’s own bare body. “Amazing. You're incredible.”

“I love you Taeyong.”

“I… I love you too.”

They laid for a moment, still immersed in themselves. Jaehyun got up first, gently shaking off the clingy Taeyong.

“come on, let’s go shower.”

The rest of the night was calm, romantic. Taeyong felt so safe, cuddled in Jaehyun’s arms. He pondered a bit, how long had Jaehyun been waiting for this? He shook his head, and immersed himself in the warmth of Jaehyun’s body.

-//-

Waking up to an alarm was nothing new. Waking up to an alarm, in Jaehyun’s arms, was new. Taeyong turned around to face the other boy, taking his face into his hands. “good morning Jaehyunnie.” he kissed the sleepy Jaehyun awake, and watched his love’s eyes flutter open.

“Good morning baby boy. How are you?”

“Okay. My ass kind of hurts.”

Jaehyun snickered. He moved up enough to turn the alarm off, then moved back to Taeyong. “I guess i did a good job then, right?”

“How am i going to dance like this.” Taeyong pouted cutely, making Jaehyun smile.

“It'll wear off, i promise.”

-//-


	2. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oh my gosh i literallt cannot stop thinking about this fic ;-; my poor, actual creative fanfics are just sitting around in google docs waiting for me to stop writing porn.
> 
> Also. This is kind of a short chapter, i just wanted to get something out before things get hectic.

For the rest of the day, Taeyong felt the awkward stares and looks of his bandmates, especially Yuta, who smirked every time they made eye contact. “How was the sex last night. It sounded fun, i want to join.”

“Yeah right.”

Taeyong giggled when he saw Doyoung giving him a judgmental look, as if he didn't have his ass pressed up against a countertop just hours before.

It was a practice session of songs they were used to, sort of a recap before they heard the new song. There wasn't much else to do since Sicheng was busy preparing for NCT Vision. 

“Okay, everyone, lets practice Simon Says one more time and then take a break.” Taeyong still had control as the leader, but he blushed upon seeing Jaehyun. Just the night before, their roles had been switched. Taeyong coughed and hit play.

The rest of the day was busy per usual. More practice, a video for youtube, lunch, individual vocal practices or language classes. Taeyong found himself thinking about Jaehyun whenever there was time.

/”No, i shouldn't get infatuated with him. He’s probably going to break my heart.

“no he wont, i've got to trust him” /

It was a long day, and they didn't really see eachother again until after NCT Night Night. Taeyong had gathered up a few more things from his room and moved them in with Jaehyun’s.

“So, are you taking over our room now?” Donghyuck sat curiously up in his bed, watching Taeyong clean up.

“No no, i just-”

“Really looove Yoonoh. And you're gonna have sex every night and kissy smoochy mwah mwah.”

Taeyong blushed, kicking a few clothes toward the laundry bin. “We won’t do it with you in the room, i can promise you that. I wouldn't subject you to it.

Donghyuck sipped on the straw of his cup and looked back at his phone. He waited for Taeyong to sit back down before he spoke again. “So can i call you mom?”

“what? You already do.”

“No i mean, like, Jaehyun is my dad and now you two fuck. So now you're like, my mom, and my mom.”

“What? You aren't making any sense.”

Donghyuck bursts into a fit of giggles. “I just wanted to mess with you. Anyways, if i see any condom wrappers or lube bottles laying around here i'm kicking yall out.”

“Oh come on, you know i’m cleaner than that.”

“Cool, because one time, Jaehyun left his-”

Jaehyun comes in at that moment, and Donghyuck smiles up at him innocently. “Hey, it's time for bed.”

Taeyong checks out what Jaehyun has on for pajamas. He clearly just showered, hair messy and wet, face shiny with essential oils. His loose white t shirt clung to a few wet spots on his body, and other than that, just a pair of basketball shorts. No matter how simple it was, Taeyong couldn't help biting his lip. He recalled the night before, everything that was on clear display only a fabric away.

Jaehyun noticed this eye fucking and laughed. Donghyuck used the period they were staring at each other to hide his drink underneath the bed. Of course, the noise it made alerted Jaehyun. “Hey, what are you drinking this late at night?”

“Uh, water.” He smiled sweetly. And Jaehyun gave him a stern look.”OKAY FINE it’s soda. I’m sorry, i'll throw it out.”

“mmhmm. In the kitchen please.”

Donghyuck scurried off to throw the drink out, and Jaehyun turned back to Taeyong. “You have to watch for his antics for me. He twitches all night when he drinks soda so late.”

“Sorry, i guess i was sort of distracted.” Taeyong’s gaze and expression changed, and he cutely looked up at Jaehyun. “Come lay with me, i'm so collllld.” With that, he pat on the bed. 

Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair, before throwing himself down and pulling Taeyong with him. They shared a laugh, looked each other in the eye. Taeyong swore he saw flower petals floating around.

“Eww gross. I knew you two would be kissing when I came back.”

Taeyong mocked irritance “We were not kissing, just looking at each other.”

“THAT leads to kissing. Im shutting off the lamp, that way i don't have to see yall fuck.”

“Donghyuck.”

“Sorryokaygoodnight.” Donghyuck shut off the lamp and jumped into bed, burying himself under blankets as if it would protect him. It wasn't long before he quietly snored in peace.

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other again. The gaze was drawn out, and in the faint glow of moonlight, Taeyong admired every curve and speckle of Jaehyun’s face. He drew his eyes down past the sparkly eyes and perfect nose to the pretty lips that lay beneath them. He grazed his thumb across them, and over his cheek, feeling the soft skin that seemed so magical.

Jaehyun let Taeyong run his hands across his face, feeling every nook and cranny. He smiled when Taeyong playfully pinched his check, scowled when he tugged at his ear.

Taeyong moved his hands down Jaehyun’s neck. If this were the other way around, he would have melted into a quivering mess. However, Jaehyun just smirks, his hooded gaze bringing a relaxed sexual energy between them.

Taeyong feels down Jaehyun’s chest, propping himself up so he can reach lower and lower. He runs his fingers down the damp material of his shirt and feels down, lower, lower.

Until Jaehyun suddenly stops the curious hand from going and further, making its owner whimper. He pulls Taeyong down toward his mouth, and harshly whispers. “Not tonight baby, not right now.”

Taeyong presses down on Jaehyun’s lip with his thumb once more, then draws back, feeling the heat of his body. He pouts and leans in for a quick kiss.

-//-

It was just one of those days. One of those days where Taeyong was full of energy, the sun was shining, and if it weren't for the cold weather, he probably would have requested an outdoor photoshoot. Today just felt good, exciting. He danced around during breaks, hummed softly and playfully messed with the other members. NCTzens comments on the vlive were really Taeyong centric, wowed by how positive he was and wishing him a good day.

He made Taeil feed him a few bites of food for an instagram photo when they were out to eat. This in itself wasn't uncommon, even when the cameras were off, Taeyong liked when the other members fed him. It was mostly just adding to his positive vibe.

“Hey lets retake that. Taeyong, stop bouncing around so much.”

It was during a preview for some sort of live show that Taeyong’s good mood finally crashed. The energy was beginning to wear off, and when a manager made them retake a shot because he was fidgeting; well, that didn't feel great.

He was glad it was their last group schedule for the day, because boy did he want to curl up in bed and never come out. He kept smiling though, trying not to let anybody see it got to him. The managers were always sort of rude, he shouldn't be so upset, right?

He kind of ducks out of the group and finds refuge in an empty bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

He feels a bit bad for leaving everybody, but there isn't anything saying he couldn’t spend extra time at the company.

“Hey, Yongie.”

Taeyong looked up. Jaehyun was a bit off to the side in the mirror, just coming in.

“How come you left us like that, you had me worried sick.”

Taeyong gulped, a bit of shame burning the back of his neck. “I wasn’t feeling well, and i wanted some time to think.” Jaehyun was smoothly ushering Taeyong back further and further until he found himself inside the large stall with him.

“I thought you were a good boy, but i didn't even get a kiss goodbye. Oh, i see how it is…” Jaehyun trailed off, his disappointed tone making Taeyong more eager to please by the second.

“I am a good boy i am i am!” he looked off to the floor. Jaehyun took him by the jaw and picked his head back up, scratching a bit underneath Taeyong’s soft chin. “Ah, Jaehyunnie-” Jaehyun continued to tease Taeyong, grazing his fingers up and down the man’s neck and underneath his shirt collar. He had him pinned up against the wall now, a thigh pressed between Taeyong’s shaky legs. 

“Do you like it when i touch you this way, when i make you shiver?” he sweet talks into Taeyong’s ear, grinning when he squirms. 

“I, I do-” 

Jaehyun intentionally presses up closer to Taeyong, Thigh rubbing up against his crotch. Taeyong whimpers a bit. 

“Baby boy is horny now isn't he?” Jaehyun nearly growls in Taeyong’s ear, beginning to slide his hands underneath Taeyong’s shirt and lift it. “Would he like to ride Jaehyunnie’s thigh?”

“yes yes yes please please-”

“I suppose i have a bit more time before the radio session starts.” Jaehyun acts uninterested when really, he’s just as hard as Taeyong is. He spins them around so his back is to the wall for more support, snickering when Taeyong tries to hump his leg in desperation. “Oh come on. Take those silly clothes off so you don't soil them. I don’t have all day.”

Taeyong looks at him with wide eyes, obediently drawing back and taking his clothes off one by one. off goes the shirt, the joggers, the shoes. He keeps his socks on because god knows how nasty the bathroom floor was. He slowly takes off his underwear and lets his cock spring free, before hooking the clothes up over the stall door. Then he just stands there, exposed, while Jaehyun looks up and down his body hungrily.

He's humiliated, sure, but it feels so good. The thought of somebody walking in on them made him half moan half whimper. “Jae...Jaehyunnie… can i please ride your thigh, i'm so cold.”

“Good boy, very polite. Yes, yes you may.” Jaehyun’s smirk never lets up as he pulls Taeyong in closer, watching his slick little cock twitch in excitement. He takes one of Tae’s veiny hands and cups it against his own bulge, moaning a bit himself. He leaves the other supported up on his shoulder.

Up and down Taeyong goes, creating a wet friction of precum between him and the upper half of Jaehyun’s pants. 

“Ah, ah, Jaehyunnie, it feels so good-” he sings out, echoing through the small bathroom. Surely if anybody were to walk by, they would hear Taeyong’s melodic moaning.

Jaehyun rubs the sensitive areas on Taeyong’s lower half where a few hickeys were still visible. Taeyong only moves faster, head thrown back in pleasure. “Jaehyunnie ahhh-”

“Go ahead, cum for me.” Jaehyun grabs hold of Taeyong’s tip and warm seed shoots into his hand. He licks it off of his fingers while Taeyong watches, still panting. “You're such a good boy Taeyongie, i love it.” he takes his non cummy hand and runs it through Taeyong’s sweaty mop.

“What about Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong squeezes lovingly on Jaehyun’s bulge, causing him to moan again. Instead of saying anything, he simply undoes his belt and drops his pants and boxers in one go.

“Be a good boy and suck me off, please?”

Taeyong drops to his knees in seconds, eagerly reaching for Jaehyun’s shaft and taking it in with his lips. He delicately licks the sticky tip and proceeds going up and down the length. Jaehyun is now having his own pleasure moment, and he tries to refrain from shutting his eyes. 

“Yongie, look at me, ugh-” He grabs a fistful of Taeyongs hair and nearly cries when he looks up at him.”You look so fucking hot with you lips around my dick, i'll be stiff for weeks with you in my head.” Taeyong hums in response, blowing another wave of pleasure though Jaehyun’s body. “I’m going to cum all over that pretty face of yours.”

Taeyong takes one last draw with his tongue, feels Jaehyun tense up, and pulls off his cock with a grotesque popping noise. Not even a second later, the white substance is being sprayed all over his face. They both moan, and Taeyong licks the substance off his lips. Jaehyun takes two fingers and scoops the remainder into Taeyong's mouth, smiling each time he sucks on them.

“put your clothes on and wash your face.” Jaehyun demands, pulling his own pants up as Taeyong rushes to follow the command. “Baby, you got cum on my pants. Tsk tsk.”

“I will wash them for you sir.” Taeyong is dressed in record time, kneeling back at Jaehyun's feet.

“Why don't you lick it off, slut.” 

Taeyong shivers. Jaehyun never seemed like the type to use degrading names, but boy did he like it. In no time, he's licking the fabric clean of any visible stain.

“good boy. Now go wash your face like I asked.” Taeyong quickly leaves the stall to splash water on his face. Jaehyun cannot help but come up behind him and squeeze his ass, earning a yelp. “You did so well baby. I’m so proud of you. Moaning out my name in that heavenly voice of yours.”

Taeyong wipes his face with his sleeves and turns to face Jaehyun. They share a passionate kiss and Jaehyun strokes Taeyong’s back. “I’d like to fuck you properly, if only i had the time.” 

All Taeyong can do is moan with the thought of Jaehyun pinning him against a wall, where anybody could come by and hear. It sounded so fucking good, he nearly came his pants again.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you. Everyone could hear you moaning my name like the needy baby you are. Pathetically circling your hips over my dick for some kind of friction. Maybe we go out to eat, and i grab your little cock under the table. You moan and embarrass yourself in front of everyone.”

Taeyong is almost fully hard again, he begins to cross his legs in hopes of creating some kind of friction and Jaehyun just laughs.

“Come on, i have to go get ready for my show.”

As if nothing happened, Jaehyun continued on walking out. Taeyong trailed behind closely.

-//-

A week had gone by, and it was definitely eventful for the pair. Jaehyun began to unravel more and more of Taeyong’s desires.

They tried not to make it obvious whenever there were cameras were on, but behind them, they were closer than ever. When they went out to eat, Jaehyun might quietly slip a hand down Taeyong’s pants to make him squirm, but pull out to leave him desperate and needy. He enjoyed making Taeyong sit on his lap, quietly running hands up and down his spine when nobody was looking, holding onto his hips and creating friction. Taeyong loved to be controlled and manipulated when it came to sex, he loved the rough slaps to his thigh and strong grabs at his hair. This new side of Jaehyun was so fun, so good to know, and so loveable.

They weren't always fucking. It was a big part of their life now, sure, but Taeyong lived for the soft moments just as much. The morning dates for coffee, little kisses goodbye when they had different schedules. Taeyong almost really enjoyed them more, having somebody he could just be lovingly cute for. He loved both sides of Jaehyun. The hot, dominating side; and the soft, caring boyfriend side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i wrote this before school wow lame ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh so i literally couldnt sleep at like three am, wrote this, and then had school haha i am a loser


End file.
